Independently living elderly individuals are tested for vitamin B-12 deficiency using the urinary methylmalonic acid (MMA) test by gas chromatography mass spectrometry. Deficient individuals, along with matched controls, receive neurologic evaluation before and after six months of vitamin B-12 therapy. The proposed research will validate the MMA test for screening.